Until I Rage
Until I Rage (also known as Til I Rage) is a multi-game series created by Nova. As the title of the series suggests, the aim is for Nova to play a certain game until he decides to rage and quit that game. Then afterwards, he chooses a new game and the process repeats. Nova encourages viewers to suggest game for the series, ones that are frustrating, difficult, and/or shitty. Super Meat Boy Super Meat Boy was Nova's first game in the Until I Rage series. It lasted for 10 parts before Nova finally "raged" on level 5-4: Rise. The whole game occurred in only one play session. Nova played until 5AM, until his patience with the game ran out. Final Time: 2 HR 28 MIN I Wanna Be the Guy I Wanna Be the Guy was Nova's second game in the series, and lasted for 3 parts before Nova raged. He originally played on hard mode but when he couldn't get past the first level around half an hour into the game, he switched to medium. He still did not beat level one. Final Time: 37 MIN 43 SEC Street Fighter X Tekken Street Fighter X Tekken was the third game in the series. It only lasted 3 episodes due to Nova constantly being challenged by other people for online matches, making him unable to play the actual game. At some point Nova said he was going to unplug the internet, though he never did so, making him rage at the 40 minute mark. Final Time: 40 MIN The Impossible Game The Impossible Game is the fourth in the series and lasted just two episodes. Nova had two mini-rages, when he gave up level one after 106 attempts, and level two after 50 attempts. This ended with a final despair filled rage-quit of level 3 at 45 attempts. He didn't finish or hear the full song from any of the levels. Final Time: 30 MIN Aban Hawkins & The 1000 Spikes Aban Hawkins & The 1000 Spikes is the fifth in the series and lasted three episodes. Unlike the past games, Seamus had recommended the game for Nova's series. Nova made it to stage 1-5 and quit after losing 99 of his 1000 lives. Final Time: 50 MIN The Binding of Isaac The Binding of Isaac is the sixth in the series and lasted 6 episodes. Despite him raging, he still said the game was very fun. Nova ended up playing most of Binding of Isaac's DLC, as well as its sequels, though not in an Until I Rage format. Final Time: 1 HR 2 MIN Dark Souls Dark Souls is the seventh in the series. Lasting 6 videos, Nova finally rage quit when he was burned to death while trying to cross a bridge. Final Time: 1 HR I Wanna Be The Guy: Gaiden I Wanna Be The Guy: Gaiden is the eighth and shortest in the series. Lasting only 1 video, Nova never rage quit to end off his playthrough. Dark Souls 2 Dark Souls 2 is the ninth in the series. Lasting 6 videos, Nova rage quit after a boss killed him that Aleks refused to fight or help him with. Final Time: 2 HRS Bloodborne Bloodborne is the tenth in the series. Nova never rage quit to end off his playthrough, although he later finished playing it in a non-Until I Rage video. Dark Souls 3 Dark Souls 3 is the eleventh in the series. He stopped uploading videos of this content without raging. James eventually finished the entire Dark Souls 3 game on Cow Chop, though, alongside Aleks and Brett. Gallery Rageseries2.jpg|I Wanna Be The Guy Thumbnail UIRseries3.jpg|Street Fighter X Tekken Thumbnail UIRseries4.jpg|The Impossible Game Thumbnail UIRseries5.jpg|Aban Hawkins & The 1000 Spikes Thumbnail UIRseries6.jpg|The Binding of Isaac Thumbnail UIRseries7.jpg|Dark Souls Thumbnail Guy Gaiden Rage.jpg|I Wanna Be The Guy: Gaiden Thumbnail Rage Dark Souls 2.jpg|Dark Souls 2 Thumbnail Bloodborne.png|Bloodborne Thumbnail darksouls3untilirage.png|Dark Souls 3 Thumbnail Category:Series Category:Finished Series Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series starting in 2012 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Series of 2015 Category:Series of 2016